What if?
by bluebeach
Summary: What if Percy Jackson landed himself at Hogwarts instead of Calypso's Island? Well, a Triwizard Tournament, secrets, lies, a demigod and a lot of wizards...
1. PREVIEW

What if Percy Jackson landed himself at Hogwarts, instead of Calypso's island? Well, a Triwizard Tournament, a school, a demigod, and a lot secrets...


	2. Chapter 1

**This is set during the time Percy should be with Calypso.**

 **PERCY'S POV:**

I felt myself falling into the ever lasting darkness. I closed my eyes, preparing to get hit with force. Instead i was kindly greeted by a soft cushion and a thousand pair of eyes, some staring at me in shock, others with curiosity. Even though i was confused, i introduced myself.

"Hello." i started awkwardly. "My name is Percy Jackson. Where am i?" I offered my best smile, trying to make it charming. Boy, i wish Annabeth was with me...

At this, a few girls were blushing and giggling, looking just like Aphrodite's kids.

"Percy Jackson! How are you!? Oh, I've waited to see you for so long!" a voice said from behind me. "I'm Professor Dumbledore. Now, we must speak in private."

I nodded, following him, ignoring all the looks, staff or students.

Once we got to Dumbledore's office, he told me something that really interested me:

"I know what- pardon, who you are. You are a kid of Poseidon. I am the kid of Hecate. Now, i have no problem with you being here, but you will have to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. Oh, and let me tell your cover story.

So he explains all i need to know about the wizarding world, and that Hecate has blessed me so i can do a few spells. Also, I'm a muggleborn, and I'm an exchange student from America, who goes to a school called "Chiron's School of Magical Defense". He also told me that the school will have to sort me into a house, or it might look suspicious. With that I went back into the Great Hall.

 **I'm sorry that i put the writing before the same, its because i was having technical difficulties with my laptop. Ill try to write some more** **chapters.**


	3. Chapter 2

**PERCY POV:**

I walked into the Great Hall, trying to not be overtaken by the butterflies inside mat stomach. I mean, I had faced plenty of monsters these past years, so why should I be scared? Actually, I should be, because these people are wizards and witches, and even though I'm a demigod, I'm still alone, I'm one person, they're thousands. So, I tried to look confident and happy, as if i this was soooo normal. NOT. Dumbledore told the school about my school, and how i would be participating in the tournament, along with a boy called Harry Potter, Viktor Krum and Fleur De-la-something (this is supposed to be a joke, as we know Percy is a seaweed brain, so yeah, I'm sorry if this offended anyone. hehe).

"Now, Percy must be sorted"

This made my thoughts disappear.

I made my way to sit down on the 3 legged chair.

 _"Ahhh, a demigod. Its been time since I've sorted on of those into a house. Now, as you know, loyalty is your fatal flaw, and you would be great in Hufflepuff, but, it doesn't seem my first choice for you. Now,youre no_ _Ravenclaw, and no offense. Slytherin would not suit you that much. Better be..._

 **GRYFFINDOR!"**

There was cheering heard from the table of gold and red, and i smiled at them all, before making my way over to them.

"Percy, you will be sleeping with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. Well everyone, tuck in!" announced Dumbledore.

I saw millions of platters suddenly filled with food, and they looked delicious. But, i couldn't eat before giving my offerings. I went up to Dumbledore and whispered to him if he could create the thing (I'm sorry i just don't know what its called) to give my offerings. I went to the table and piled my plate with scrumptious food, and threw it all inside the pot (?. is that what it'd called. can someone please tell me?). I heard a gasp around me, and i, being the intelligent person i am, just chuckled.

I went back to the table, and i caught sight of million ghosts making their way into the Hall. Then suddenly one spotted me and made its way over to me, all the other ghosts following him.

"Master, how is your uncle doing? Well? Please, don't tell him were here! Please sir!" they begged.

Everyone was staring at me in shock.

"Its no problem really, i done even talk to him that often" i said. Relief flooded their faces as i said those words. "Well, Proffesor, I'm a bit tired, could i please go upstairs?"

"Very well. But could someone go with him?" nearly all the hands of the female population shot up. I could have laughed if i wasn't so shocked.

"Someone from his dorm? Actually, the five of you if you please, go with him." Dumbleodre said. It was an order, but not an unfriendly one.

I grinned at the guys, and the six of us went upstairs, and i smirked as i heard all the disappointed sighs that some girls were giving.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey, so I'm sorry about spelling mistakes, its cause I'm lazyyyy, sorry lol :) anyways, i hope you guys are enjoying this story, and ill try to make these stories longer, but unfortunately this is not my computer, but my father's. I know it sounds lame, but i hope I'm getting a computer for my birthday, which is march 6, so its sooooooonnnnn.

 **HARRY POV:**

This kid fell out of the sky! LITERALLY. We were eating and he suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Then Dumbledore said he wanted to talk to him and how he was waiting to meet him. And all the female population of Hogwarts was staring at him as if he was the most amazing thing ever. EVEN HERMIONE. This caused me to laugh, because i caught sight of Ron's face, and it was a sort of purple and red combination.

He had jet black hair and amazing green eyes, even i had to admit. Unlike me, they weren't emerald, but sea green. He had some muscles, but not too many to feel disgusted. Soon enough he came back to the Great Hall. Then Dumbledore said:

"Now, students, this is Percy Jackson ;insert swooning from girls; and he's from "Chiron's School of Magical Defense". He will be participating at the tournament. The school is located in America, in hiding, so muggles and other wizards and witches don't endanger their school. Their school practices some wandless magic most of the time, and are not trained with wands most of the time. Now, Percy will be sorted!"

He sat on the chair, waiting to be sorted, and soon enough, the hat called out...

"GRYFFINDOR"

He looked pretty uncomfortable eating the food before him, and went up to Dumbledore to tell him something. He nodded and created a giant pot **_to put his amazing delicious perfect food in the damn bloody pot!_** WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE GUY! HE JUST WASTED PERFECT CUISINE WITHOUT A REASON! WAS HE RAISED WITH MONSTERS?! OR DID HE LIVE IN A CLOSET UNDER THE STAIRS?! HUH? I shook my anger away and ate. Mmmm, so good. Soon, we were asked to accompany him upstairs to our dorm. Oh, and did i mention that all the ghosts at the school bowed at him, and asked him how was his uncle? Yeah, i don't think i mentioned that. Oh well, goodnight...

Thanks for being patient! Next one coming soon, hopefully. REVIEW AND COMMENT WHO YOU LIKE BEST: Annabeth or Hermione ? 


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks for all those reviews and follows. Click the button if you like this chapter :)

 **PERCY'S POV:**

I walked with the guys upstairs, and they bombarded me with questions such as...

-How's life in the US? (DEAN)

-Do you have an owl? (SEAMUS)

-What's the owl's name? (NEVILLE)

-Why do you throw your food into the pot? (HARRY)

-Yeah, Harry's right, why? (RON)

"Well, its a religious belief we have in my house and at ca-school. We have to throw food in a sacrifice for God." I lied smoothly (not).

"Oh ok" they all answer.

"So Harry, you're also a Triwizard participant, right? How does it feel? I teased, holding my wand as a pretend microphone. He laughed, and playfully answered:

"Amazing Mr. Jackson! Thanks for asking!"

We soon reached a painting of a fat lady wearing a pink silky dress, and she turned around to smile at they six of us.

"Password?"

"Godric Gryffindor" Ron answers.

"Welcome, to the Gryffindor Common Room!" the 5 boys said, before falling apart laughing.

I entered a big room, full of red, gold and orange colors. It made me feel welcomed and cosy. There was a fireplace, and the flames danced and cackled happily. We went upstairs to our dorm, and the guys helped me unpack. We went downstairs to find all the Gryffindors already there. They quoted down when they saw me. I grinned, and all the girls swooned. I turned around to the boys and asked:

"What did i do?"

The whole common room laughed until they realized i was serious.

"You were yourself mate." Dean replied

I nodded, slightly dazed. I went upstairs and grabbed my Greek Book that i had gotten from Annabeth for my birthday present last year. It was called "Twilight". She said it was a very macho story and it included killing, fighting, vampires, monsters and not a single bit of romance. I found it in my trunk and went downstairs. I started reading peacefully.

"WHAT LANGUAGE IS THAT?" asked a frustrated voice. I looked up to find a girl with bushy brown hair, and buck teeth. She was the nerdy looking version of Annabeth. I mean Annabeth is pretty smart but at least she's cute (PERCABETH FOREVAAAAHHHHHH). I gave a smile before answering...

DUN DUN DUN! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Who do you like better, Percy or Harry ? REVIEW, FOLLOW AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED :) Byeeee


End file.
